I Dream of You
by Peace215
Summary: Raven has always had visions of the future, so its no problem when she gets them now. But why are they only coming when she sleeps, who does the vision revolve around, and why is her mind at ease near Robin? Can Fate be stopped, or will it win out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters at all. A shame really when they have endless possibilities.

_Summary: Raven has always had visions of future events plaguing her all her life. Then one night, a vision is shown to her revealing of something to occur in the near future. What is it? And why is that when for observation, staying with Robin in his room all alone, the visions stop? What is that her subconscious knows that she does not?_

**I Dream of You**

_The wind blew in the dead of night, in the middle of the deserted alleyway. Tall, looming brick buildings covered the dark sky abstracting the view and casting shadows around the area. It was silent and completely void of human presence. Just then footsteps, running panting sounds were heard in the distance coming closer and closer until..._

Raven shot up in her bed clasping the dark violet blanket around her shuddering body. Sweat glistened on her forehead as her eyes scanned the moonlit room in suspicion. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth, when she found no one, followed by a huge loud noise.

"CRASH!"

She whipped her head to the direction of the noise and found one of her three giant bookcases in tiny pieces littering her floor. Memories, trinkets and priceless items lay in disarray, broken or torn on the ground. Raven rolled her eyes at the mess and chanted quietly to herself bringing in her, run-a-much emotions.

"Azarath metrion zinthos..." She took a deep breath and gracefully slide out from under her covers and to the debris. The work there would take the better part of the next day to clean up with or without her powers, and Raven was not n the mood to do it then that late of night. Instead she let her eyes glide on the items laying there, finding the important things to her heart and they were picked up immediately.

A small charcoal box was among those few selections, containing two rings of silver. She grimaced and floated the box to her nightstand and ever so lightly put it down. Raven then took a deep breath and walked out her room and into the darkened hallway.

**T x T x T x T x T**

A booming noise resounded from the other side of Robin's door. It awoke the boy wonder from a deep sleep, way over do than for anyone else but that thought left him as he raised his exhausted body off the mattress. His comforter was bunched around his feet tripping him in the process of trying to walk to the door. He fell down and hit the floor with a 'thawck' followed by a groan. Robin grumbled a few choice words to himself as he kicked the pain of a blanket, and finally made it to the actual doorway.

The metal entrance swished open revealing a female in a long sleeved black nightgown reaching far past her feet. It enclosed her neck and hid her body, but mystery was never overrated for Raven. Robin peered down at Raven, eyes softened as they made contact with her purple ones.

"Hey Raven. What's up?" Robin asked yawning at the end. Raven nervously shifted weight on her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We need to talk." She stated emotionlessly. The boy wonder nodded and stepped aside, leaving the resident telepath with enough room to enter his bedroom. The room itself was in total darkness, except for what part of moon's rays could get through the window's curtains. Robin's bed was against the far side, by the corner situated next to a nightstand, and a single lamp knocked over laid on top. Adjacent to the door on the left side was a large desk piled high with papers and new crime data reports and another lamp was at the base of it, toppled over. Clothes, other papers and fighting bo staffs covered the ground.

"Here, take the chair." Robin went to the desk and hidden in the shadow next to the desk, he pulled out a swirling chair. He also set up the lamp turning it on to brighten the room up a bit. With the light the walls color that could be made out was a deep burgundy and the carpeting was that of a dark evergreen. Raven took the offer, and Robin sat on his bed leaning forward with his elbows on his knees,

"Thank you. Robin...something's wrong." Raven began uncertainly. Robin, not quite catching on looked around his room his brow furrowed.

"My room's not that bad." Defensively Robin said. Raven shook her head and peered into Robin's eyes. That's when a thought occurred to Robin, and he felt his face in desperation. His mask was still on, but the way Raven stared holes into him made him feel uncomfortable just wearing blue checkered sleep pants.

"No Robin. I had a dream just now, only it seemed too real for a dream. I think what I had was the beginnings of a vision."

"A vision? Of what?" Robin regarded Raven with unfaltering interest and Raven looked at the ground.

"Not much. Bt it started off in an alleyway and then I remember sounds of running and heavy breathing, perhaps a fight I supposed. But my feelings became out of control during this vision, telling me I was experiencing something there. What? I do not know." She finished and looked back up at Robin who's mouth was set in a straight line of determination and deep thought.

"This isn't exactly a lot to go on Rae. Can you tell me anything else?" Raven shook her head.

"No I can't. Sorry." She stood and moved to the door, Robin following behind.

"It's alright. We'll tell the others about it in the morning and get to the bottom of this. Get some sleep." The door opened and Raven stepped out and turned her blank eyes to his masked ones.

"Same to you leader. Bags are showing underneath your mask." Raven jabbed expressionlessly and glided off to her bedroom. Robin gawked at her and felt his eyes on his way back into his room closing the door behind him.

**T x T x T x T x T x T**

**_AN: And I know how long you've all wanted something out of me, so I decided to post something earlier than expected. I've started writing this since oh let's say... around November somewhere and only now I am posting it. Well the reason behind this is I wanted to finish it all then post it in chapters so I wouldn't be late with updates and such but I couldn't stop myself. I had to post something before everyone thought I was dead!_**

_**Little notes:**_

_**It's set before 'Birthmark' which to this day still kicks ass and set after haunted although Robin hadn't mentioned the fact they had a bond so that will be void until later.**_

_**Another thing: originally I wanted to make this into a short one-shot with a Rae/Rob lemon, but it progressed and changed and is right now about 38-39 pages long. So that's a little reason also why this is so short. I couldn't give you too much! I have to drag this out long as possible although we're far from over. **_

_**The blue checker sleep pants are a lil hint to what I was wearing when writing it. I couldn't come up what Robin should be wearing, looked down and ta da! There you have his night pants. I figured if they were guys pants, he wouldn't mind wearing what the authoress was wearing right?**_

_**The sliver rings in the charcoal box? Pleas tell me you all know what I'm hinting at there. If you know shout it out in your review. :)**_

_**And that's about it. I just wanted these little things to be said before moving on. Ah it feels good to be posting again; and right now I'm supposed to be researching my topic for my English thesis report. Screw it. I wanted to do this instead. I'll blame my addiction to reading and writing Rae/Rob ficcys.**_

_**Loves to all my lovely reviewers, your names will come out to my other one-shots I've got plot bunnies for but at the moment no inspiration to write them out. Review on your way out please!**_

_Peace215 :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Uh no.

**AN:** I know! I've been gone way too long, missed so much, and everybody's probably forgot I even wrote stories anymore. I know almost a year since I've written anything, but rest assured this story is done, and it will be finished in two/three extremely long chapters. You all know me, I hate long stories only because I lose steam writing them; we are speaking about chapters. The length of my stories just happen to be huge soo I don't totally hate that. Well here's the next chapter and yes more action.

-Also, The End pt 3, did anyone catch Slade's last line? "I'm nobody's servant."? Am I the only one who first thought he said "I'm nobody's bitch."? I looked at the screen like it had two heads I swear! But he didn't...I just thought maybe he should of even if the show's for the younger ones. Oh well...-

--I just wanted to dedicate the story as a whole to _Lain_ who isn't with us anymore. I miss her witty self oh so much already. Hope she's doing better than last.--

---And someone else who deserves a mentioning _ravenrouge19_, who read all my stories and reviewed 'em. Of that I'm incredibly overjoyed. Thanks!---

"_Dream aren't what they used to be"---unknown_

_(food for thought for this story)_

**Chapter 2**

**I Dream Of You**

-The next morning-

In the main control room, decorated with a large couch meant to house seven bodies, a bright yellow coffee table, a small kitchen unit and cafeteria table lining the right side, held a gaming competition. Cyborg and Beastboy laid on their stomachs in front of the massive sized t.v. Screen that doubled as a window, firing off rockets and guns mimicking the sounds out loud. Starfire hovered above their heads sitting cross legged, watching with a perplexed expression. This was fun?

"Why are you killing all those little men Cyborg?" She asked innocently putting a finger to her chin. Cyborg narrowed his eyes at the game watching as Beastboy shot off his people as moving targets. This was not how it was supposed to be; his eyes turned into slits.

"'Cause Star, it's the whole point of the game. You have to destroy the opponent's army in order to win." He replied without looking up at her. Beastboy turned on to his back and launched bullets upon bullets at Cyborg's cripple team. The metal man growled deep in his throat in aggravation.

"Beat that Tim Man! Oh yea dude, I'm gonna win!" The young changeling cheered himself on earning a big smile from Star's face. Beastboy could almost taste the sweet flavor of victory. Something he didn't often get enough of when he fought Cyborg. Fighting Robin, he won hands down and Star just...plainly he won. Cy? He was a challenge that looked to be conquered soon.

"Oh no ya' don't, ya' green furball. I'll show ya' how to really play!" Cyborg hunched his shoulders and began to push the buttons in a rapid motion. On the screen random soldiers fell down blood spurting off on to the dirt ground. Starfire made a face, while Beastboy let his mouth drop open in shock. Cyborg smirked and kept the pace on his fingers moving; he was so not going to lose. Not to a three foot furry teen.

"Dude...how'd? You can't..." Cyborg grinned down at his younger and shorter friend.

"I believe I just did. And that's..." He trailed off waiting for the cue, and sure enough it happened. On the t.v. Giant bright yellow neon letters popped up showing '**GAME OVER. WINNER** **CYBORG**.' "...Game." He finished letting the silence reining after him serve it's purpose. Ah, yeah he cheated. But there was a good cause; if B.B. won then no one would hear the end of it. At least Cyborg was a little more modest. Starfire giggled quietly.

"Congratulations Cyborg. You are victorious!" She beamed up at him as he raised up and headed off into the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Beastboy behind. She flew off after him tagging along to the unit, watching the big man search for edible foods. Beastboy didn't move an inch. The taste of victory flew off into the air like a forgotten dream. He just looked ahead blankly, unmoving.

"Thanks Star. B.B. still speechless?" He asked nonchalantly. The alien princess turned her wide green eyes to where the gaming battle broke out and found Beastboy unmoved and the same as a few seconds prior. Her body rotated back to Cyborg and nodded.

"Yes. He is unchanged." She stated gloomy. Cy shrugged.

"He won't be for long. Don't sweat it too much." H walked over to the small fridge and stopped dead, looking around expectantly. "Where's Rob and Rae? They up yet?"

"Friend Robin and Raven are not up yet?" She too looked around expecting to see the other teammates in their respectable spots; Robin in front of the control computer searching the city for danger and Raven on the couch nose buried in a book. The book only sat in it's usual spot. "oh they are not. Should we wake them?"

"Nah it's cool Star. Robin needs the sleep and Raven's prolly...doing something Raven-like. Meditation er sumthin'." H shrugged. "Don't worry so much, You'll get wrinkles." He said off handedly and opened the fridge door. A giant blue furry claw type thing stretched outward to Cyborg and he shot backwards in fear. The claw reached for the door and slammed it close. Cyborg's eyes opened wide. "Maybe we should order out this morning." He mumbled. Only his house had still alive food living in the fridge.

"Something wrong friend Cyborg? What closed so forcefully?" Starfire peered down at the bent cyberkinetic man. He shook his head 'no' rapidly.

"Nothing Star. Nothing at all." He stood."

"What shall we do-" She was interrupted by a huge girlish scream.

"DUDE! How did you beat me! I'm the best at video games...how did you beat _me_?" Beastboy ran over to the other two, crawling over the couch in the process. He scrambled to his feet in still awe of his loss, mouth hanging open and eyes glazed over. "I don't get it."

"What's not to get? I won, you lost. Boo-yah!" He pumped his fist into the air making Beastboy folding his arms over his chest boiling over with anger. He rocked back and forth on his heels drowning out the noise of Cy's overactive mouth. "Who won? I did. Mmmhmmm, that's right...me. The best of the best video gamers ever to be made." He looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Or built." Well he was modest to a point.

"Yea, yea, yea. So what. I want a rematch!" He pounded his hand down on the counter top in aggravation. Starfire watched them both in mild interest, understanding the conflict and not actually finding enough joy to jump in to stop the argument. It was only a 'squabble' Raven often said about their two friends' fights. This word she didn't know about but she trusted Raven's knowledge of the language as she did seem to be the more well read then others on the planet they lived on.

"Later B.B. Right now I'm hungry." Cyborg waved him off and smiled discreetly. "But I'll be happy to beat yer butt again." Beastboy narrowed his eyes at the taller boy.

"You are so on, metal dude." Starfire floated down to the floor with a chipper attitude radiating from her form. At least they were not in a 'squabble' mood any longer.

"Excellent! It is settled then. A re-match will occur at a later time today. May I watch again?" Beastboy and Cyborg both shrugged simultaneously.

"Sure."

"Why not?" She laughed and clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"Wonderful!" The door leading into the main room opened admitting entrance for the dark member of the team Raven. Her blue cloak enclosed her whole body and her hood was up darkening her face, making her eyes shine through. But this time, unlike many mornings previous her eyes dropped half closed and her mouth was that of a frown instead of a straight line. Completely unlike their friend.

"Um Hey Raven. How you doing?" Beastboy tried at conversation but backed off quickly when his question was answered with a hostile glare.

"My sleep was not quite acceptable Beastboy. So for your safety, refrain from speaking to me until my headache passes. That goes for all of you." She bit off looking at each of her friends in turn making sure they all got her point. All three nodded with a straight posture, like an army getting a direct order from their superior. She glided to the tea kettle and began to make a cup of herbal tea in silence.

"Wow...she's a morning person isn't she?" Beastboy muttered under his breath causing Starfire to throw him a warning glance and Cyborg to elbow him hard.

"Watch it man. Have some respect for her request B.B. She could have asked differently than she did, and you know first hand experience." Beastboy nodded dumbly.

"All I did was ask if she wanted any breakfast..." He said in between clenched teeth remembering a past event. He went unnoticed, while the others watched Raven prepare her tea in quietness. Starfire cleared her throat.

"So...what shall we have for break-fast friends?" Starfire pondered out loud. The boys just shrugged and went to one of the tables on the side, plopping downward into the booth. Raven leaned against the counter from which her tea was made and gave Starfire a bored look. "Alright I will construct something myself."

"NO!" All three superheros shouted together as one. Beastboy flung himself across the table, outstretching his hand, eyes panicked. The entranced opened once again, letting Robin walk through then and into the quiet room. He looked around at the faces, Beastboy and Cyborg in different states of shock, Raven passive and Starfire frustrated.

"Something wrong guys?" They remained silent. Raven gently put her cup down and walked next to Robin.

"only the idea of Star's cooking." She floated passed him to the living room and picked up the said book. Robin made an 'oh' silently with his mouth and nodded acknowledging what Raven was saying. Star cooking was almost as bad as Rae cooking...and that was a scary thing. He then smiled brightly at the rest of the team. Star returned the smile.

"Morning team. Everyone alright so far?" He asked faking a cheery attitude that Starfire swooned to. Beastboy and Cyborg shared a look, rolling their eyes and shuddering at once. Beastboy hid a smile, as he crawled off the table plopping beside Cyborg.

"I am good Robin. It is a glorious morning isn't it?" He nodded and Star automatically beamed brightly into his masked eyes. "But our friends would not like me to cook this morning. Is that wrong?" She sent a dirty look to Beastboy's and Cyborg's direction making them duck their heads. Another was sent to the back of Raven's head, but she paid it no attention and carried on reading, turning a page.

"uh no Starfire, it's not really." Robin rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's their preference...I think. Star why don't you not cook today and let...Cyborg do it?" She furrowed her brow and looked suspiciously at her leader before complying.

"That is fine. I shall help him. Come Cyborg!" Starfire pointed into the air and flew over up to Cyborg, dragging him into the kitchen against his protests/ Beastboy followed complaining loudly about 'there better not be any meat products' in the meal. Then as normal mornings a disagreement broke out more than likely being heard by all the civilians.

Robin simply shook his head at their silliness and walked over to Raven, joining her on the couch. She didn't move an inch when he jumped down next to her; her nose was too far in the book and her interest was clearly there as well. He cleared his throat disrupting Raven's focus and the book slowly fell down her face, with an eyebrow raised showing behind it. Pure annoyance was written across her features.

"Can I help you Robin?" She asked irritated.

"Yea, I figure we could tell the team about your vision after breakfast. Y'know after their stomachs are filled and they don't have an excuse for ditching the meeting. Alright with you?" He leaned an arm behind him on the back of the couch, looking pointedly at Raven. She went back to reading.

"No." She stated monotonously. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"No? No what?"

"I don't want the others to know about it and having you know is already too much."

"You didn't have a problem with it last night." He prompted. The book stayed up covering Raven's face.

"I was tired, still am, and out of it. This isn't the most important thing on their 'to do' lists, therefore they don't need to know." Robin sighed and pulled the book from Raven's tight grip, fast with lightening speed.

"Have a probable explanation for that answer Raven?" He sternly asked her, looking right into her eyes. Raven's eyes wavered slightly under the intense stare, and a pan clattering in the background brought her focus back into reality.

"Hey! Who knocked the pan off the stove?" Cyborg's voice rang through the stiff air loudly. Raven mentally cursed herself.

"It wasn't me man. I'm all the way over here!" Beastboy shouted in his defense. Starfire was heard clearing her throat. "And so was Starfire!" He continued, probably intimidated by Star's presence. The alien did have an intimidating side to her, mostly on part of her strength and the look she could give anyone who objected her.

"Then who knocked it over?" Cyborg questioned. Another argument broke out.

"Raven?" Robin brought Raven's hearing back to his form, making her pay attention. She sighed and putted on a face of annoyance.

"I don't need one. I'm going to my room. Don't follow." She stood with the book tucked under her arm, covered by her cloak and walked soundlessly to her room. Robin frowned after her, watching her retreating form. He was utterly lost by her sudden change in personality. He was almost flabbergasted by it all. A few seconds after Raven left the room, Cyborg walked over to Robin holding the frying pan up in the air and away from Beastboy's grabby hands. He was cooking bacon as was the daily routine.

"Where'd Dark Girl go? She's not eating?" He asked looking concerned with his one human eye furrowed and the red one glowing brightly. Robin shook his head rising off of the couch.

"I'm not sure. She isn't feeling well today." Robin lied lightly. Cyborg burned his eyes into Robin's form trying to tell if it was the truth or not. A good minute of computer process running clock wheels in Cyborg's head, made him come to the conclusion that Robin said was truthful; in some respects. He wouldn't push the other parts.

"Yea I guess. This morning she didn't looked too good huh?" Robin nodded along. Beastboy taking advantage of the interruption, jumped into the air transforming into a possum and snatched the pan away from Cyborg's hand. He blinked at his now empty hand for a moment before realizing what happened. "BEASTBOY!" Was all he roared and the changeling scrambled down the halls of the T Tower with the metal man in pursuit behind him. Beastboy quickly laughed to himself, and then changed into a cheetah fleeing Cy's too close for comfort hand. Starfire walked over next to Robin's side who smirked at the duo running away.

"Does this mean, break-fast will be late?" She asked innocently. Robin merely laughed.

"I don't think we'll be having breakfast today Star. Might as well find something to eat just for yourself and let them run around." Starfire nodded and clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"They will be 'alright' yes?" I do not wish harm to our friends over a repast." Her head turned to look down the now empty hallway but 'booms' and crashes' could be heard throughout the tower. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Star don't worry about it. This is their... relationship of sorts. C'mon I'll make you some breakfast." He led her back over to the kitchen and sat her down at the counter top as he got the needed ingredients. At least it was better than Star cooking a meal.

**T x T x T x T x T **

Raven slammed her door closed and leaned against it breathing deeply. Her eyes were closed and her hands clutched tightly at the book in her hands, pressed closely against her chest. 'I can't let him know.', she thought over and over again, almost chanting to herself in her mind like her mantra.

"With her eyes still closed, she gently walked over to her bed and fell on to it as light as a feather. The book landed next to her just as silently. 'They can't find out." Repeated in her mind instead of the previous statement. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, feeling, and future actions all playing out; all failing the same way. The lamp on her nightstand shattered into tiny pieces.

"Great." She mumbled into her comforter, muffling her response. Raven didn't stir to attain the mess, simply laid there; unmoving. Running footsteps followed by heavy ones ran passed her door, shaking the wall coverings; masks, paintings and sculptures violently. Raven raised her head and using her telekinesis settled the objects before passing out into much needed sleep.

**T x T x T x T x T**

Beastboy back in human formed waved his arms around throwing grease from the half cooked bacon into different places on the hallway walls. Cyborg far behind screamed, quite girlishly.

"No! Not my bacon! Anything but that! Now why'd you hafta go and to something like that B.B.!" He shouted after the green teenager. Beastboy chuckled to himself, watching his friend's fit with a small amount of glee.

"It's killing innocent animals dude. If you ever became one of these, you wouldn't talk like that! You'd be happy I'm doing this!" He continued to run and Cyborg still followed. They ran in a circle twice before going passed Raven's room, now the third time in a row. But this time a rattling sound coming from inside halted both boys forgetting the bacon entirely; not an easy feat.

"Um Cy? What's she doing in there?" Beastboy asked timidly. Cyborg shook his head dumbly, mouth unhinged.

"Got me man. But we got to check on her." He reached forward, much to Beastboy's protests and his own cringing and opened the door.

**T x T x T x T x T**

_The wind blew in the dead of night, in the middle of the deserted alleyway. Tall, looming brick buildings covered the dark sky abstracting the view and casting shadows around the area. It was silent and completely void of human presence. Just then footsteps, running panting sounds were heard in the distance coming closer and closer until..._

_A battle cry was screamed through the air. Its owner, was nowhere to be seen, but the cry lifted and carried around the area, drifting and dying out over the passing seconds. Then the noise stopped. Just like that the air stopping moving, the area was no longer alive; it was dead..._

**T x T x T x T x T **

Cyborg and Beastboy shaking in their tracks watched from the doorway of what was happening inside Raven's room. She laid in the middle of her bed, tossing and turning wildly and sweat poured down her face. Her eyes were screwed so tightly together as if in pain and her mouth worked but nothing was heard as she screamed in agony. Objects ranging in sizes, from a small crystal to that of her nightstand and her chest glided through the air, bumping into the walls and themselves making horrible sounds though the room.

They stood in horror. 'What can we do?', they thought watching the display. Beastboy looked to be in shock, never before had he seen this much power or damage be exerted in the Titan's Tower, let alone by Raven. Cyborg stood in worry and illness; he couldn't help but feel helpless to save Raven. 'Of all the people that need saving in Jump City I would have never picked Raven." He thought lightly masking his displeasure.

"B.B, go get Robin, I'll stay and try to get to Rae." Cyborg ordered, directing Beastboy. He nodded mutely and changed into a rhino and bulldozed his way downstairs to the main room. Cyborg looked back to Raven with a set expression.

"Raven! Raven? Can you hear me? C'mon Dark Girl, wake up!" He shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth enlarging the sound. She remained unchanged though. He slunk inward, trying to duck and get around the flying debris. He only got half way into the room, when Raven's chest came flying at his head forcing him to the ground not to get hit. He covered his head and counted to three before he looked back up to try again.

"Raven! Wake up! Whatever you're going through, we can help. You just need to get up!" Cyborg yelled through the noises of cluttering and the banging of broken items. A mask came sailing at his head, to which he covered with his hands, fearing not to be knocked out cold; not until _after_ Raven woke up.

"Raven!" Robin shouted standing at the doorway with Beastboy and Starfire peering over his shoulders. Cyborg looked up and smiled lightly though strained.

"About time Rob! Wanna help?" He asked good-naturally though he was clearly agitated. Robin's eyes never left Raven's body shuddering with fear. He flipped into the air, passing over a chair and lamp in the air and landed beside Cyborg hunched over slightly. Both guys got up and on their feet began to inch closer to Raven's bed.

"This does not look good friend Beastboy. I wish and hope that Raven is alright." She whispered, her lime green eyes tearing up with doubt and worry. Beastboy nodded and clasped a hand on to her shoulder trying to console her.

"You know what Star? Cyborg and Robin are two of the best guys on the team and they will without a doubt help Rae." Then in a much quieter voice added, "They have to." Together they looked on to the other three Titans. Not like they could do anything; if they interfered it would be adding more confusion to the mess and possibly put more people in danger. It was best to have the two older Titans on the job to help their friend. That much B.B. trust them to.

Robin and Cyborg like previously crawled around the objects aimed at their heads. A dresser this time was hurling at them, but Robin ran toward the object and extended his bo-staff and catapulted over the dresser, landing on the one side of Raven's bed. Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon and took aim.

"Cyborg! Don't blow the dresser up! Raven might have valuables in it." Robin shouted over the noise. Cyborg growled under his breath.

"Can't she fix things with her power!"

"CY!" Robin yelled, frustration and worry etched into his features. Cyborg gave up, and quickly changed it back while spinning to miss the dresser on it's interception course. It crashed into the far wall, scaring Starfire, making her jump backwards and squeal out in surprise. Cyborg looked back at Robin and gave him a glance that said 'you were saying?'. Robin just scowled.

"Yeah...hopefully Robin was wrong." Beastboy commented with a look of pity for his friends. He was imagining what Raven would do to them for letting her thing become destroyed. Not a pretty sight.

Cyborg ran to catch up with Robin and stood guard over Raven and Robin's bodies. His arm was back into cannon mode and it was poised to fire off. Robin carefully climbed on to the bed and shook Raven's shoulders forcefully but as tenderly as he could. He didn't want to hurt the just get her awake.

"Raven...c'mon Rae! Wake up! We need you to get up!" He continued to shake her and suddenly all the objects, books, crystals, cases and candle along with her chest and bookcases and masks dropped to the floor all at once. The breakable broke, the wooden splintered, and the cushioned impacted rather well. The swirling mass died and all there was left was silence.

Rave had stopped shaking as soon as her body was held within Robin's hands. The fear that had overrode her senses caused by the vision, were replaced by comfort and relief as soon as Robin's voice penetrated her thoughts. The pounding of her heart died away and she took a deep breath, exhaling the lasts of the dream through her mouth, almost dispelling it from her form. And all because of Robin's voice. Raven was quite grateful for the save.

She bolted up into the air and saw Robin sitting in front of her, in her room on her bed. Her anger spiked momentarily but stopped when she realized he was the reason that the fear had left, the vision receded and the room died down. He was the reason her feelings were put back into place. She was eternally grateful to him.

"Robin? What are you..." She asked grasping at details. Her eyes scanned the room and saw Cyborg hunched over her, his one arm regular the other changing at that moment back from his sonic cannon. Starfire and Beastboy were in the doorway holding on to the frame, as if it was their life support. Only she didn't understand why they were all there. "What are you all doing in my room?" She asked in her natural voice this time. Her feelings dissipated.

"What are we doing here? Geez Rae by the way you're acting, you'd think we didn't have a reason for being in here!" Beastboy yelled from his spot. He shot daggers at Raven with his emerald glare; and she mimicked it right back. They looked like they were fighting a battle of wills, Raven steeping to his level of intelligence to beat him at a staring contest. Raven was mature but even she being a teen had her moments of childishness; and normally Beastboy started them for her.

"And your reason would be?" Raven questioned tightly. Her throat was strictly closed and would only allow so much to be said; her anger was beginning to boil again. Beastboy had that affect on her, even if they were good friends. Robin cleared his throat and put a warm hand on top of Raven's cold one and smile reassuredly at her.

"You were...um dreaming Raven. Everything was a mess. Cy and B.B. were the ones to find you and send for me and Star." Robin explained slowly and sweetly to Raven as if she had been in an accident recently. She raised an eyebrow at him and tightened her lips together.

"Dreaming."

"Yes." His masked eyes stared directly into her purple ones. She caught what was going on. He would wait for the others to leave, then the interrogation would commence. She sighed. There was no way around this one.

"Fine. I was dreaming. You can all leave now. I have a lot of ... cleaning to get done." Her eyes finally took in the damage of what her powers and emotions had accomplished together. She was really beginning to hate these visions. She wouldn't have a room. Robin nodded and turned back to the others in an air of leadership following him.

"Alright, everyone back to whatever you doing. I'll help Raven with this mess and get back to you later. Dismiss." Beastboy and Starfire nodded and obediently took their orders. They returned downstairs but Cyborg stopped at door on his way out and looked back at the two. They were into deep staring contest and the metal teen just shook his head. He'd get his answers later when neither were in hot-headed moods. He could see those signs, and he knew they both could stay like that for hours even on days on end. Best if he just waited it out, and let Robin get the full assault of Raven, not him.

When their friends had left, Robin jumped from his spot and closed the door using the keypad to his right. It slammed shut and he spun back around to face Raven who hadn't moved, except now her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were fully open; waiting for a battle wits.

"What was that all about?" He asked evenly. Raven puffed a breath of air out and blew the front of her hair up into the air. This was not going to end well.

"It was nothing." She drawled. Robin clenched his jaw and power walked over to her bed. He sat down gently and looked her into the eyes once more. This was becoming a habit of them both.

"It's nothing hm?"She nodded curtly. Robin exploded.

"You expect me to believe that! Raven you told me last night that there was something coming, that something was wrong. Why is it that all sudden you retract your statement!" Robin got up from the bed and started to pace in front of it, unwilling to be able to sit down any longer. The stress was killing him.

"I didn't retract my statement Robin. I'm just telling you it's nothing." Raven responded in a calm voice that held it's anger in check. There was no one that got away with yelling at her leader was she'd use it later on. But right now that was her only reason Robin wasn't torn limb from limb; because he was her leader. And they kind of needed him.

"It can't be nothing Raven! Look around your room, at all the debris left from a spike from your powers. You honestly can't expect me to say 'hmm she's right. It is nothing' can you?" His anger had dwindled down and now he was speaking in a more calm voice. This girl, his teammate was frustrating him. She wouldn't talk to him about personal issues, fine. But when the team got involved she better be an open book. Unfortunately she didn't see it that way.

"For the time being yes." Raven replied smoothly. Her voice was back to being in it's monotone but it was a bit softer trying to subside Robin's frustrations. Robin groaned loudly and put his head into his heads. They stayed like that for a few seconds, the other one not moving. Raven knew Robin needed some time to relax and become in control again; she always. So she left him be.

When the room had become quiet and only the breathing of the two birds could be heard as being even did Robin make a move to speak. It came out low and it was mumbled that Raven had to lean a bit forward to make it completely out.

"Why?"

Raven was taken back by that. Slowly her gears turned and she raised her nicely shaped eyebrow in confusion. Of all the things to ask, it had to be why? It had to be the one question that Raven feared she wouldn't be able to answer fully, or at least to what Robin considered to be fully.

"Why what?" She stalled for time. Robin raised his head from his hands and looked at Raven with utter calmness that Raven had to second guess the fact that he didn't meditate. He sighed deeply and sat back down on Raven's bed and looked down at the dark coverings. Finally he managed to say:

"Why for the time being do I have to act ignorant of everything that's happening?" He explained softly, his mind and body tired from fighting with her. She let her arms fall from her chest and her eyes weren't as cold and blank as they always were; they softened when she watched Robin.

"Because, I do not want to help the fates."

"What?"

She sighed, "I don't want to help the fates. My...visions...are to bring about what's to happen in the future. I had them when Terra first joined, the fates were instructing me of what was to come, but I ignored them. That wasn't the best course of action, as she did betray us and in the worse way possible. By turning us over to you're enemy. Now these dreams as you call them, are making this more pressing, but I am going to ignore them for the time being. Maybe it will work out in the end." Her voice, still emotionless was not as harsh. Robin nodded but looked seriously at her.

"Is it a smart move to do that Rae? What if it's unavoidable and you take a major step in its happening or destruction. How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not. But I wish to ignore it because the visions are giving me the impression of death, of a great battle that's to be fought but in which one of us dies." Her eyes wavered as her emotions took command. Fear and worry were the most dominant followed by sadness and timid. She chanted inside her head, 'Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.'

"What did you see exactly Raven?" Robin all but demanded. Raven's expression was priceless, the ice queen was looking terrified and sick with worry. He burned the image of emotions playing on her face into his memory, into an archive to look back on when time permitted it.

Raven looked down, her eyes half closed before speaking, "I see tall buildings and hear panting and breathing noises. It sounds like a scuffle, as if two equal opponents are fighting then it sounds to be coming closer to where I am, but I can't see anything. My eyesight in the visions is very low. Then the second one is a continuation but a huge cry is heard. It's ear shattering. The person, whoever it may be, is in real pain. Then as soon as the cry is heard, everything stops. There isn't anymore fighting, breathing, the air has stopped moving. Everything is dead." Raven closed her eyes as Robin watched her mystified. Her pain was enthralling.

"Do you know who the person might be? Who the enemy could possibly be?" Robin was amazed that he could form coherent sentences. Her eyes danced when she let just a liver of emotions through, he couldn't imagine what a full force would entail. She would be even more beautiful to him. 'Where'd that come from?' He thought wildly. 'Whoa...spending too much time with Raven. If she had known I just thought that, I'd be a dead robin.'

"No I don't know who it could be. That's what frightens me. How am I supposed to help if I don't know who it is?" She inquired in a small voice. Timid had taken control. Her covers became alive, and started to shake and rattle underneath their bodies, and Raven just rolled her eyes. 'Emotions are nothing but trouble!' She thought angrily. Timid dissipated and soon the covers were back to normal.

"Raven. You have to control yourself. I know it's hard to figure this out, but we will. Don't stress over it." Robin spoke kindly to Raven and put a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. Then he frowned. "I don't want you by yourself tonight. You're going to have to bum with someone." Raven looked at him in shock and mild outrage.

"What? I cannot stay with anyone in this tower. If I have another vision, they more likely to become hurt." Then collecting herself she added, "Besides who in this tower could I stay with? Beastboy barely has enough room for himself in his pigpen he calls a room, Cyborg has a metal slab for a bed, and Star...no." She stated firmly.

"Well I was going to suggest my room." Robin smirked, and Raven frowned.

"No."

"Raven." He said strongly. She quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're staying with me." Robin commanded and left her room before she could say anything else to the decision. 'What ever happened to democracy?' She steamed. Her covers up turned and covered the resident empath in their fury. "Argh!" A light bulb exploded into tiny glass pieces by her desk. She settled down and places a hand under chin and sighed. 'This is going to be fun,' she deadpanned.

**T x T x T x T x T **

Raven stood outside Robin's door, glaring at it as if it had offended her in some way, shape or form. But in reality it was her leader situated behind the door that offended and angered her to no end. He had no right to make Raven relocate herself for the time being, and share his room with her. After their...talk earlier, Robin made the announcement to the others at dinner in which Raven had to fight not only a blush down but her two comrades snickers and glances as well as Starfire's hostile and confused looks.

**:Flashback:**

"Team listen up!" Robin commanded, standing up from his seat and looking down at all his friend and close coworkers. Starfire was to his left, then Beastboy to his right, across from Robin was Cyborg and filling in the gap was Raven who was shrouded in her blue cloak and hood up. They all watched him except for Raven, who looked intently at the table and dinner plate. She already knew what he was going to say, she didn't see any point in looking at him.

"I have something incredibly important to tell all of you. Since the mishap from earlier has scared all of us for Raven's safety, I've decided that she is going to spend tonight with one of us for ...observation." Starfire squealed in delight at the possibility of a slumber party she had heard so much about. Cyborg nodded in agreement and Beastboy started to whine; he was not liking the idea too much of sharing his room.

"Who will it be Rob?" Cyborg asked, his fork poised in the air ready to swoop down into his fresh green salad that Beastboy had 'requested' for dinner that night. Cyborg was only eating it because Beastboy agreed to let the big man eat some chicken. Robin smiled at his friend.

"It will be me, yes? Raven and I are good friends, we are both females though of different origins and we could do many things together during the night." Here Beastboy snickered. Raven shot him a withering glare. He stopped instantly. That look always scared him into shutting up. Robin cleared his throat.

"Uh...no Star. It isn't. It's going to be...me." Robin stated more quietly than he had when he used his leadership voice. He wasn't embarrassed, he was waiting on what the reactions would be from all his friends; and for their safety he hoped it was as horrible as he imagined. Raven could get testy.

The room was so quiet a pin could be heard if dropped. Everyone was trying to digest the news; their leader and introvert empath were to spending time together, alone, in his bedroom. 'Why did that sound so bad?' Was all they could think. Cyborg, was big brother Titan and so his human eye looked suspiciously at the birds both, while his red cybernetic one glowed menacingly.

"Raven is staying in your room?" He asked carefully, taking time to sort through for the right wording. Robin nodded as if it was no big deal and Raven shrugged, still trying to get used to the idea. "Why you Robin? Why not anyone else?"

"That's a pretty simple answer Cy. B.B. really wouldn't be able to share his room, it's too messy even for one person let alone two"-Raven thought inside her head: 'And I wouldn't be able to stand him, let alone his room, and bird boy wants him to see tomorrow alive.'- "And you certainly can't because you barely have a bed for yourself and not Rae. Star no offense but I think your room is too...color active for Raven." 'A nice way of saying he doesn't see us getting along without me blowing the roof off from annoyance.' Raven thought again. She smirked slightly under her hood. Cyborg accepted the answer.

Alright so he really didn't accept the answer. He was still suspicious of his leader's intentions with Raven, if Cyborg had to pick a side to defend he'd be on Raven's in a heartbeat. But he also wanted his friend safe; who else was more safe than the leader of the team and once sidekick to Batman? And there was always the fact Rae could handle things on her own, she wasn't necessarily weak and her right hook could take a truck out, so he wasn't too worried.

Yet there was a nagging in his head. One said he should be a little uneasy and a little on the defense; but the more sensible side of him spoke up. He did have his room right next to Robin's so if anything went down he could hear it and beat the crap out of Robin or possibly pull Raven off him and release a choking Robin. Either scenario seemed reasonable.

Then he was a guy and couldn't help but tease Raven just a little bit.

"Alright." The he smiled cunningly at Raven. Beastboy followed suit, and then they broke out into laughter. Raven scowled deeply and growled out obscenities. She was not liking their looks, nor the glances and innuendo they sported. Oh this was _so_ not going to end well.

**:End Flashback:**

She pushed the buttons for the keypad and the door swooshed open for her to enter. Silently she glided into the bedroom and noticed it was much more cleaner than it was the night before. Then when she was fully into the room, she glanced around to see she was the only one in there. 'Robin had said to meet him in his room after I was done meditating...' She thought curious as to why Robin was not in his own room.

With a shrug, and an annoyed feeling, she made a black hole through the flooring and lifted using her powers a bag containing her clothes for the night. It wasn't anything important, just her night outfit, her brush, mirror, toothbrush, and a book to read before she went to sleep. She wasn't one for changing for sleep then walking around the tower in those clothes; the only time in history she had done it, was when she went to Robin's room to speak with him. She crossed over to his personal bathroom and changed quickly into a pair of long black pants that had a trail at the bottom of each leg and a tight long sleeved shirt similar to her leotard top; she didn't know when he'd be back and then sat down at the chair from the previous evening and began to read.

More than ten minutes passed before Robin entered the room, covered in sweat and grim. He probably lost track of time before realization dawned on him that he had a guest for the night. When he entered, he was panting and breathing heavily and Raven suppressed a shudder; it reminded her too much of her vision for her comfort. Her eyes looked up from her book, and met with Robin's masked ones. He grinned at her.

"Sorry Rae. I was downstairs training." He apologized. Raven glazed at him with a cool indifference.

"Obviously." She quipped. He smirked at her.

"I'll be right back." He strolled over to the bathroom with a grace that Raven took a brief notice of; then whipped her head back down to the book hiding her glance. Robin didn't see her eyes watch him to the bathroom thought. The light next to Raven, on the desk, flickered crazily. She sighed, 'Azar not good.'

Another fifteen minutes passed and Raven was more than half way through with her book, when Robin came back out from the shower, dressed in black shorts and a white t-shirt. His mask was still present, and his normally gelled hair was soaked and just as messy without the gel. Quietly he sat down on his bed and leaned forward his elbows on his knees looking pointedly at Raven as she read.

She knew he was watching her, she had the pricking sensation crawl up and down her neck making her hairs stand on end. But nevertheless Raven continued to read her book. After a few minutes of dark and gloomy picturing by the words and captivating writing, she had forgotten all about Robin's staring. The crawl on her neck had become a second nature experience. That was until he spoke directly to her.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked, seemingly interested in her choice of literature. She gently moved her eyes from the book to his and just stared at him. She sighed.

"It's just a book that was given to me by a dear friend." She said emotionlessly. Robin nodded and stole a glance at the over, 'The Tellings of Azar'.

"Is by any chance your friend's name Azar?" Robin inquired simply. He honestly wanted to know more; if Raven deemed it worthy enough to read then it must have been something else. That or dark. Maybe even scary. Or could be creepy. Hmmm.

"Yes, her name was Azar." Robin caught the 'was' in the sentence and frowned at raven as she remained unchanged.

"Was?"

"Yes. She's dead now. She passed away when i was ten years old." She said it so coldly that Robin suppressed the urge to shudder. If she could speak so carelessly about a death because she couldn't let her emotions out he didn't want to see what she would be like if she watched the Earth explode. Weird analogy but it fit on some twisted version.

"Do you know how?"

"She was very old. It was her time to go."

"I'm sorry." He really did feel sorry for Raven. He knew lost too well, and knew the true feelings associated with death. Raven nodded curtly.

"Thank you." She said politely. They sat in comfortable silence from then on. Raven went back to reading and Robin flopped backward on to his bed, putting his hands under his head staring up at his ceiling intently. Raven had read all but five pages of her book and was beginning to become sleepy from the continuous reading. Robin hadn't moved from his spot, and she wondered briefly where she'd be sleeping. She decided to find out.

"Robin." She spoke loudly. He jumped up and glanced around as if expecting a fight from an unseen foe. Then he saw it was only Raven, he let lose a breath of air.

"Yea Raven?"

"Move." She pointed away from the bed to the floor. He nodded in defeat and got off the bed, making room for Raven to lie down. She took the chance and climbed into bed delicately. She fluffed the pillow and laid back on it, her back facing Robin. The he followed in after her, and made sure there was as much distance between the two bodies as possible. He didn't want Raven to be uncomfortable, and he didn't want in the middle of the night to turn and hit her and then cause a whole lot of pain upon himself. Distance was best. He laid back down and again looked up at his ceiling once more trying to fall asleep.

Normally he would train all night through until he became exhausted to the point of being dead on his feet. Then he'd somehow drag himself up to his room and fall asleep just like a light switch being turned off. But now he was forced to fall into a deep slumber without any help. Maybe it would have been much easier if Raven stayed with another teammate?

"Thank you Robin." Raven's muffled voice broke through into Robin's mind. He turned on his side and looked at Raven's back giving it a perplexed expression.

"For what?" He asked in a whisper. It wasn't like she was asleep, but it was human nature to whisper when the lights went out.

"For letting me stay in here. Thank you for looking out for me." Se spun around to face Robin and stared him in the eye. That's when Robin's breath was stuck in his throat and he almost gagged on the air within his lungs. Her eyes, in the moonlight that was able to shine through those small slits of the window that wasn't covered, danced with life. They glowed with brilliance and Robin had to do everything in his will power to stop his hands from moving up to her face, to keep from touching them.

"Oh...uh...you're...You're welcome Raven. Any ...thing.. for a um teammate or friend." He stumbled through his words. Her eyes not only took his breath away but made it just about impossible for him to speak in their presence. 'Damn hormones.'

"Well it is a refreshing change to have someone take a risk for me, just to make sure I will survive the night." A small smile played on Raven's features as she spoke. She was liking the closeness of her and Robin but she openly couldn't embrace the feeling. She cleared her throat wiping the smile away and buried said emotion before turning back around like she was previously. Robin opened his mouth to object but Raven began before him.

"Goodnight Robin. Get some sleep, we don't know what awaits me in my dreams." She said cryptically. Robin nodded and hung his head as he too turned back to his spot. But the distance between then had shortened and now all Robin had to do was move his hand five inches and it's Raven. 'Don't know what happened, but it seems she opened up a bit to me. And from the distance now...she's more at rest near me. Good. I was hoping I wouldn't die in the middle of the night from accidentally touching her.'

**T x T x T x T x T**

The night went off without a hitch. Raven's dreams were more at ease than ever before. Even the normal demons that haunted her mind under the bleakness of darkness were gone; her father's terrible voice wasn't there to mock her or to try and change her. Her emotions no longer tried to break free as she dreamed and they were finally at peace like they would become when Raven meditated. She, herself was finally at peace within her own body. _That_ was a nice change.

Robin slept deeply, more so than he normally would. The slightest noise could wake him; every team leader needed to be alive even in sleep but that night he was so far gone into slumber that he couldn't have heard his comm link beep if it had. Thankfully the criminals decided to catch some shut eye as well as the heroes. Otherwise the city could have gone to the apes and Robin would have slept right through it.

**T x T x T x T x T **

The fearless mortal leader awoke before the dark and mysterious sorceress. He licked his parched lips in an attempt to replenish the water lost. As Robin raised his rested body off of the bed, his eyes looked about. Nothing was destroyed; everything was how it was last night. Now he was puzzled. 'Wasn't Raven supposed to get a vision last night?' He thought, completely confused.

Robin walked over to his closet doors that were directly next to his bathroom door, and searched for an outfit to on to train in. Looking inside, Robin realized he didn't want to hunt for civilian clothes so instead he pulled out a red tank top to wear instead of the white shirt.

Raven snapped awake. Her eyes were full with rest and relaxation filled her form as she sat up in bed. That's when she saw Robin changing shirts. His tight back muscles were shown and the side of his stomach showed a tight six pack. But what disturbed Raven was the tiny scars that inflicted on the body standing before her; from countless battles and wars and deranged criminals. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh." Was all she said and brought Robin's attention to her. Her cheeks tinged pink slightly and a breeze shifted through the bedroom stirring up papers on the floor. It might have looked cleaner than two days ago, but it was still messy.

"Oh hey Rae. Morning." He stated brightly and even grinned at her. She could do nothing but nod in acknowledgment. He turned back to his task of changing shirts, and the white one that was held in his hands was thrown into the bottom of the closet. Raven quickly untangled her feet from the covers and glided over to Robin's side looking intently at his scars.

"Where did you get all of these?" She asked in amazement. Even in her monotone there was the amazement hidden in their depths. They baffled her and she reached out a cool hand to touch one thin, short scar running on Robin's left shoulder blade. He stopped dead in his tracks at the touch of Raven's soft fingers and melted at it. The touch was enticing to his senses and he lost all mental logic. The book flew out the window.

"All of these are from fighting." He said quietly nonchalant. She tilted her head to look up at Robin's face and saw the content look on his visage as she brushed her fingers along another scar on his left side. His body shuddered at her cold touch.

"Why didn't you come to me for healing?" She asked tentatively. He took a deep breath and released inhaling and exhaling Raven's scent. Something dark, woody, and somber.

"I didn't want to bother you." Robin whispered. It was the truth in some respects; he didn't want to go to Raven for help when he was the leader and he was the one that was supposed to remain strong. He did not want to be weak in front of a teammate.

"You wouldn't have." Raven responded. Her hand traced that of another scar on his arm, it was faded and almost nonexistent except the skin was shiny under the lights that filtered in and out of the room through the window. He shuddered at her touch. They stood like that for a few more minutes, time not really mattering or the actual concept of what they were doing registering in their minds. Raven, the empath and dark mystic was showing emotion and affection toward Robin her leader and friend.

A banging occurred on the other side of Robin's door halting them from continuing any further. Raven's hand remained on Robin's skin but her eyes were glued to the door as was her companion's. Robin broke away from the touch and slipped the tank top over hid head as he hurried to the metal slab. On the receding side was Starfire, her hands clasped tightly in front of her and a dancing smile on her face.

"Hey Star. What's up?" Robin asked in a fake cheerful voice. His hand was supporting his weight on the door frame and the other was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh Robin! It is morning! Do you not remember that I wanted to awaken you and friend Raven today so that we shall know the outcome of the night? Did she have a problem?" Starfire asked in a happy go-lucky voice that sweetened anything that heard it. Robin sighed and saw as she tried to see around his body. But once she noticed what he was dressed in her lime green eyes widened and her face burned instantly.

"Right. Sorry Starfire. I forgot about that this morning." He sighed. He ruffled his hair with his hand and took a deep breath.

"Is Raven up?" Starfire peered inside the room once more time and this time Robin moved to the side. She flew into the area and swirled around in one circle before she looked at Robin with a confused glint in her eye. "Raven is not here?" Robin did a double take of what Star said ad raised an eyebrow in befuddlement.

"Not here?" He repeated her statement. She nodded and Robin walked over to where Starfire was hovering. The alien was right, Raven wasn't in Robin's room. The closet was it was before, the bathroom door was opened, and everything that were Raven's things that she had brought weren't inside his bedroom. Robin scratched his head. "She's not here." Starfire only nodded her head.

"Alright Robin. I will just do to her room to check on her. From the surroundings it seems that Raven did not have any mishaps correct?"

"Yea Star. Nothing happened." The bubbly girl zoomed out of his room and Robin sat down on his bed, and sighed thinking about what the girl had interrupted. 'What just happened?'

**T x T x T x T x T **

**AN:** And there! Phew! It took me close to six hours to get this going from my laptop; all manual labor on my part. I don't have a floppy disk drive on my laptop and no Internet access yet to speak of...but I am slowly winning the battle.

I know it's a long read, and there's a lot of holes in the story, something not explained or something was stressed too much...trust me I did it on purpose. If there's a question on anything, then feel free to ask, and if I have anymore readers it would make my day. Some of the questions I won't answer, I left a lot of holes opened so I could do a sequel if wanted. Just trust me on this guys.

And the charcoal box? Azar's rings are in them. I have no idea if that's in any way going to be important, but I added it as a tidbit; just in case. Again another hole left open for room to be messed with. Last note, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm tired and it's almost two in the morning. I'm _so_ glad I don't have school **all** this week.

So yes I think that's all. Please leave me a line if I have anyone still out there. Thanks a bunches

_Peace :) _


End file.
